Nothing Will Go Wrong
by Teh Ringmaster
Summary: This is a bit before the play takes place before the play but Skimbleshanks is talked into taking a few of the kittens on a train ride. I'm sorry if it's not great.. my first Fanfiction that I finished. Enjoy!


**Nothing Will Go wrong**

By: Teh Ringmaster

"Please Skimble let us come!" The kittens mewed

"I don't know taking you ALL on the train... I don't know if I can care for you all and get my work done" A pleasant Scottish accent emitted from the older yellow cat as he fixed his brown vest.

"Let them go Skimble they don't get out of the junk yard often" Another adult cat stepped from the shadows. He had a rather large brown mane.

"Tugger, I really don't beleve its a good idea..." Skimble hesitated

"Please, don't worry we won't be any trouble" a tiger striped kitten pleaded rubbing his head on Skimbleshank's leg

The yellow cat sighed, brown tail now resting on the ground "Alright, you can come"

The kittens mewed and rolled around happily

The tom with a mane grinned, white teeth flashing. He came over to Skimble and sat beside him, paw on his shoulder "It'll be ok, trust me" he smiled again "Just keep your eye on Mungojerrie" Skimble nodded "I know..."

Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Mungojerrie jumped up the metal stairs as Skimbleshanks slowly followed them onto the train head hung low. Slowly the train pulled away from the station, Three kittens wavering from windows at what of the tribe was there

Munkus sighed turning to Demeter "You think Skimble can handle three kittens?"

Demeter nuzzled the gray and black tabby "It'll be ok Munku. Skimble will keep things alright."

Munkustrap and demeter began back to the junk yard the others following.

"Victoria! get down of the Luggage!" Skimble stretched up pulling the white kitten off a large case.

"Skimble! Mungojerrie pulled my tail again!" Misto dashed past the elder cat with Mungo right behind him

The yellow cat put a paw over his eyes ::What have I gotten myself into:: he thought. He shut his eyes removing his paw "STOP!" he yelled all the kittens froze.

Slowly the kittens moved in a line, tails down, in front of Skimble "Sorry Skimbleshanks" the whimpered heads hung low.

Skimbleshanks sighed "Look, you all have to behave yourselfs. I have work to do. Now follow me" He walked down a hallway, Misto, Victoria, and Mungo followed behind him, they soon reached a room that Skimble let them into

"Now stay here and be quiet, I need to make my rounds, I'll be back in an hour"

Skimble shut the door and gave a sigh before walking down the hall slowly.

Munkustrap sat up once again and turned to the moon :: I hope Skimble is alright:: The tom thought. His tail twitched as he watched the moon.

Demeter yawned and looked up at Munk.

"What's wrong Munkustrap?" she sat up and rubbed his shoulder with her head,

"Just worried about the kittens" Munk shut his eyes and lied down on his paws.

Demeter sighed and curled up next to him "I'm sure he has everything under control"

Soon both adults where asleep and cuddled in the darkness.

Skimble returned to the room where he had left the kittens. After he finished his rounds and had a cup of tea he returned that is.

stretching up Skimbleshanks pulled the handle of the door and opened it. His two green orbs appeared in the room and he looked around.

No kittens where to be found!

"What In Heavyside!" Skimbleshanks exclaimed who frantically ran about the room. He looked under the seats in the cabinets and even in between the seats (Though no kitten could fit in there)

"FLEAS! What am I to do?!?" Skimble sat down tail twitching nervously

"'ey Munkustrap wake up" rumpleteazer nudged the tribe's protector

The silver gray and black tabby blinked and looked up at the tiger striped cat who mirrored her brother Mungojerrie.

"Rumpleteazer? What is it?" he sat up careful of Demeter and looked at the female before him.

"I 'ave a feelin' somethin' 'appened to me brother..." She looked worried and her ears where low

Munku blinked and nuzzled her "It's ok, I'm sure he's fine"

The female nodded before leaving after thanking him, though still worried.

"Misto, what are we doing following Mungo up here?" Victoria wispered to her brother as they walked along the top of the train behind Mungojerrie.

"Co'mon you slow pokes!" Mungo called and bounced off ahead and the other two kittens shrugged and followed

Skimbleshanks hadn't noticed that a window was open in the room so he had left

"What am i going to do!?" he thought out loud. "If Munkustrap finds out I lost the kittens or if they come back hurt he'll kill me..."

The cat dashed down a hallway and jumped to hit a button to open the door between the sleeping car and the luggage car in the back. Skimble stopped in the doorway as he heard a sound above him. Ears twitched as his eyes widened, Three kittens leapt over the gap in between the cars.

"In the name of all cats!" Skimble went to the other door and down to the center of the luggage car and jumped up on some bags pushing a window open. "Oh dear me..." He mumbled as he stuck his head out the window. It would be harder than he thought since he was an older cat. Now gathering coruage he jumped onto the window and then leapt hopefully to the top of the train...

The kittens bounded along the top of the luggage car soon comming to the end of the train.

"Co'mon I'll race you all back" Mungojerrie called to the others as he turned to face Mistoffelees and Victoria

"Give us a second Mungo, I'm tired..." Victoria yawned and lied her head down panting.

Misto laughed his eyes shining "Your so silly Vic" he knew she hated beeing called that.

"Hey!" She pounced and the two rolled to the edge of the train. Misto let go but Victoria kept rolling. Infact she almost fell off the roof but she gripped the edge of the roof. "Help me!" she cried hanging on just hardly by her

Skimbleshanks gasped as Victoria's cry reached his ears in mid leap. he barely grasped the top of the train. He scrambled to pull himself up and ran to the back of the train.

The moonlight beamed down like a spotlight on the two small toms as they gazed in awe at the white queen struggle to get up unsuccessfully.

"What happened!?" Skimble called reaching the kittend skidding to a stop.

"S-s-she just fell..." Studdered a very frightened Mistoffelees

"Can you 'elp?" Mungojerrie whimpered wanting to help but found he couldn't.

Skimbleshanks Waisted no time and leapt past the Kittens to Victoria

"Skimble...Please help me!" the tiny white kitten let out a cry and lost her grip with one paw

The train was traveling quite fast and if any of the cats fell off it would end in death.

"Hold on Victoria I'm coming!" Skimble reached out to grab her paw. Just as he reached her she lost hold all together and began to fall

Life had seemed to move in slow motion as Skimbleshanks lept after her but as he did he failed to relise that now he had no way of holding on.

"What's wrong now Munk?" Demeter looked up at him. This was the third or fourth time the gray tom bolted awake.

"Something isn't right..." Munkustrap said slowly as he stood up.

Demeter yawned and placed her head on her paws again "Stop worring so much Munk, Skimbleshanks is a responsible cat, he can handel three kittens"

Munku sighed "I'm not so sure right now..."

The queen raised her head looking at the moon "The train is on it's way back now. we can go to the station at dawn and greet them. Then you'll see everything is fine."

The tom nodded and lied back down though something still seemed wrong and it was

Seeing Skimble fall with Victoria the two small Toms had to act fast. Mungojerrie and grabbed Skimble's right hind paw and Mistoffelees had his left hind paw.

"Don't worry we have you" Misto called as he and mungo struggled to pull Skimble and Victoria up, though it took a wile, they succeeded

All four cats fell on the roof of the train, tired and scared but unharmed

"What in the name of Heavyside where you three thinking!?" Skimble sat up, his glass green eyes looking down on the kittens

No reply from the three sorrow filled kittens.

"Well that doesn't matter now" Skimble's voice softened "Lets get back inside"

"But Skimble, we can't go back through the window" Victoria stated

"Simple just follow me" The older cat lead the way across the train cars. They stopped in the center of the sleeping car.

"What are we going to do 'ere?" Mungo asked his head tilted to the side.

Skimble tapped a spot on the roof three times and a trap door opened. Down below was the room they where in before their little adventure.

"Hey Stoff, seems your not the only magical cat around here now" Victoria giggled and jumped inside.

"Stoff?" Mungojerrie chuckled and followed the small queen.

"Hey! Don't call me Stoff!" Misto follows "And I'm still the only magic cat! That anyone could have done!"

Skimble gave a laugh and jumped down shutting the trap door.

The rest of the night went well, it wasn't long after returning into the train that the kittens where sleeping on the seats.

Even Skimbleshanks, after one more look around the train and a cup of tea came to curl up with the kittens for a catnap.

Munkustrap and Demeter where the only ones at the station as the train pulled in that morning.

The kittens bounded off the train followed by Skimble

"How was your trip?" Munkus asked as the kittens came up to him.

"It was great!" all three little ones agreed

Munkus trap seemed relieved that everyone was ok. Soon they headed back to the junk yard, Demeter and Munkustrap in front, Kittens and Skimbleshanks walking behind them.


End file.
